PENSAMIENTOS
by la princesa osiris
Summary: Yami sufre una decilución, acausa de Mana, pero por suerte llega Kyra para cambiar eso...( ojala no me lo borren...XD)
1. TODAVIA ME AMAS

_**PENSAMIENTOS**_

_Yami después de volver a Egipto, se enamoró de Mana al igual que ella de el. Pero después de 2 años Mana le confesó a Yami que ya no lo amaba como antes y que su nuevo amor era Seth y que se iría con el. Yami quedo muy dolido por ello y en su habitación pensó… _

_**TODAVIA ME AMAS.**_

_Explícame por qué razón no me miras la cara. Será que no quieres que note que sigues enamorada. Tus ojos demuestran pasión y falsos sentimientos. Por el hecho de tu rechazarme mientras tiembles por dentro. Sabes bien que no puedes olvidarme y mucho menos engañarme. Y todavía no ha nacido otro hombre que pueda enamorarte. Si antes de inventarse el amor ya yo te estaba amando. Ni el amor de Romeo y Julieta llegó a ser tan grande  
¡Te voy a ser sincero y confieso no te miento te extraño!... Y a pesar que transcurrió tanto tiempo. Aun guardo tu retrato_

¿_Y a donde irá este amor¿Todita la ilusión? Me pregunto a cada instante, Yo sé que yo fallé pero tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte, Niegas sentir amor, ocultas la pasión, y también me rechazas, Conmigo no podrás te conozco de más, Tu todavía me amas  
No importa que hoy te alejes de mí. Me extrañarás mañana_  
_Hoy disfrazas lo que por mi sientes y muy dispuesta a vencer. Incluso dices que me odias y que el amor se te fue, Mira mis ojos que dicen ver que ya tú no me amas. Y entonces si no te haré más canciones no diré más palabras, Disimulas al decir que no me amas  
Que eso fue en el pasado. Pero el amor no se puede olvidar siempre queda grabado, En tu diario se conserva la historia de dos enamorados, Las novelas y poesías de amor las viví a tu lado. Recuerda cuando te hice mujer en aquella madrugada. Cuando te cantaba y luego tu me besabas, Hay mi niña no te hagas extraña sabiendo que me amas._

¿_Y a donde irá este amor¿Todita la ilusión? Me pregunto a cada instante,  
Yo sé que yo fallé pero tu orgullo y tu actitud me impiden recuperarte, Niegas sentir amor, ocultas la pasión, y también me rechazas, Conmigo no podrás te conozco de más, Tu todavía me amas, No importa que hoy te alejes de mí, Me extrañarás mañana._

_**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_

_Y bien ¿Qué les pareció, esta es una historia de pensamientos y reconciliaciones. También llegara alguien para ke cure el corazón de Yami…pero bueno no les adelanto mas…_

_Muy bien se ke no he terminado mis fics anterior, pero el me los borró T.T…_

_Y tuve un pequeño problema con la computadora y perdí los fics, así que me tardaré en escribirlos de nuevo…_

_Próximo capitulo los pensamientos de Mana, **"DEJA DE LLORAR".**_

_Muy bien se despide su escritora que los quiere mucho… _

_**La Princesa Osiris**_


	2. DEJA DE LLORAR

**_PENSAMIENTOS_**

_Mana estaba en su habitación meditando un poco lo sucedido recordando todo lo que le dijo a Yami y lo dura que fue, pero ella lo izo por amor…según ella… aunque no sabemos si esa relación será duradera…bueno solo yo…jejjeje.  
**(Dos años antes, un día después de lo sucedido…)**_

**_DEJA DE LLORAR_**

_Estamos frente a frente y no decimos nada, tu sabes lo que siento agachas la mirada, el amor se termino y por eso digo adiós, tus manos temblorosas que cubren tu cara ahogan el llanto que desprendes de tu alma, me dices que no entiendes que paso conmigo, que donde esta el amor que te había prometido, aquellas cosas bellas que juntos vivimos, te juro amor que no las echare al olvido… _

_Deja de llorar y dime que tu vas a ser feliz, aun sabiendo que mañana no estaré a tu lado, deja de decir que tu sin mi ya no puedes vivir, yo se bien que pronto olvidaras lo que ha pasado. El amor que esperas llegara el amor que no te puedo dar y veras que cuando estés con otra mi recuerdo se te olvidara. __  
__La noche ya se acerca y duermes en mis brazos hay un silencio enorme me habla tu respirar, siento tristeza en mi interior por no ganarle al corazón. _

_Te juro quise amarte y ser feliz contigo, te pido me perdones te juro lo intente. Pero lo que siento por ti es algo que ya no puedo guardar, se que te costara superarlo pero mi corazón pertenece a otro, que ahora esta a mi lado._

_Se que engañarte con tu mejor amigo no fue lo correcto, pero así es el amor no se puede controlar, ya no podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía por el aunque estuviera con tigo, pero por fin tuve el valor de decírtelo y creo que no me arrepentiré por que se con el me espera una gran vida con amor y sin engaños._

_Me iré lejos de Egipto con el, pero si un día nos volvemos a ver, por favor te pido no hagas como si nunca me conocieras, ya que me sentiría muy mal, se que no soy nadie para decírtelo, pero tengo el descaro de hacerlo y no me quejo._

_Que seas feliz, no importa donde estés al fin que ya lo vez quedamos como amigos…eso creo…y en vez de despedirnos con reproches y con llantos, yo que te quise demasiado, quiero que seas muy feliz y que lo que sucedió ayer quede enterrado para siempre…_

**_CONTINUARA…

* * *

_**

_Aun así tiene el descaro de decir eso, no puede ser me las va a pagar ò.ó…, pero bueno ¿como encontraron el fic?._

**_REVIEWS_**

**_CE-AT:_**

_¡Muchas gracias por el review!.  
Y lo de Yami y Mana se me ocurrió de un sueño ke tuve, fue algo extraño pero por fin pudo salir…jajaja._

**_Sakuya Gardner:_**

_¡A ti también muchas gracias!  
Yo se ke a muchas personas le desagrada…también T.T…pero no se ke lo llevo a hacerlo.  
¿Habrá ke preguntárselo... :)?  
Tratare de no dejarte con la ganas y si tienes un fic de esta pareja (aunque no me guste) te apoyaré, chau un beso para Atem y para ti._

**_Engel-Vampira:_**

_Bueno mis par de amigas impacientes, espero les aya gustado este Cáp. Y si Yami esta muy triste y me gustaría estar ahí para apoyarlo :)…  
Pero no se puede…T.T, ke bueno ke a ti también te gusto todo, bueno cuídense y esperen el otro Cáp. Ke también esta muy bueno y ¡Gracias por el review!_

_  
Espero que bien y también se que están los capítulos muy cortos pero ago mi mayor esfuerzo. Que tengan un buen día…o buenas tardes…o buenas noches dependa a que hora estén leyendo el fic, ok me despido cuídense muxo…  
próximo Cáp. **"NO ENTIENDO".**_

"**_LA PRINCESA OSIRIS"_**


	3. NO ENTIENDO

_**NO ENTIENDO**_

_Antiguamente Egipto estaba dividido en dos reinos: El Sur y El Norte. En el Norte estaba el reino de Akunumkanon y el del Sur por Menes. En el reino de Akunumkanon era el más grande ya que tenia mucho más cerca el río Nilo, por otro lado El reino de Menes no por estar más lejos del río no era importante, al contrario._

_Después de un año de lo ocurrido con Yami y Mana. Una joven estaba muy emocionada por que pronto estaría casada con su amado, la chica era de unos 16 años, piel blanca, cabello negro y liso y con las puntas rizadas y unos bellos ojos azul oscuro que estaban perfectamente delineados con negro. Estaba vestida con un traje blanco que llegaba hasta sus pies, y ajustado a su figura, el vestido no tenia mangas empezaba al empezar los pechos de ella, usaba también una tela de seda blanca que la usaba como abrigo._

_- ¡Mi niña ya esta lista! – decía una empleada desde afuera de la pieza de la joven, a la cual quería mucho desde que era un bebe (O: me refiero a la muchacha no a la empleada xD)._

_- ¡Si al tiro salgo Yadira!- dijo ella caminado hacia donde estaba la empleada -¡Muy bien nos vamos!-dijo sonriendo_

_-¡Apurese m'ija que va dejar plantado al su novio!- dijo esta_

_-Jajaja…vamos no creo que Kefren llegue temprano- dijo riendo_

_-¡Pues debería preocuparse por eso…ese joven no me da buena espina!- dijo seria_

_-¿Qué cosas dices Yadira?...sabes que el a sido muy bueno con todos-_

_-"Eso es lo que usted cree"- pensó para si misma Yadira- Bueno pero no vamos a pelear por eso- dijo finalmente_

_- De acuerdo- dijo con una dulce voz_

_**EN EL TEMPLO**_

_Estaban todos nerviosos hacia más de una hora que no llegaba Kefren, "¿Le habrá pasado algo?", pensó la chica y siguió pensando así unas dos horas más.  
Ya era muy tarde y se estaba volviendo frió el día, decidieron cancelar la boda (O: shh…no quedaba de otra :p). La chica no pudo dormir esa noche esta tan preocupada que no podía conciliar el sueño, así que se levanto y fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del palacio, se fue al jardín con muchos árboles, flores y pasto, levanta la vista y ve a la luna llena. Quiso preguntarle a ella si le de volvía a su amado, pero recapacitó._

_-De que me sirve preguntarte donde esta el…si eres tan cambiante, un día estas entera, pero en otras no, eres traviesa y además de cambiar de forma cambias de opinión- dijo en voz alta, iba justo a entrar cuando siente ruidos, pero no ruidos cualquiera sino de personas, ella empezó a acercarse y los ruidos se hacían más fuertes y pudo distinguir que eran dos personas que estaban sentadas y apoyadas en un árbol, se fue acercando más y más, hasta que quedo cerca pero aun no reconocía a las dos personas ya que estaba muy oscuro, se escondió en un árbol y empezó a escuchar de lo que hablaban, la chica se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que una de las personas que estaban ahí era su amado Kefren._

_Se fue acercando más hacía donde estaba, le faltaba saber quien era la otra persona, pudo distinguir que era mujer por que su voz era aguda._

_-¿Y…cuando vendrás por mi?- le pregunto la chica a Kefren_

_-No lo se…Aurea…pero tienes que tener paciencia- dijo el_

_La chica al escuchar el nombre de ella abrió los ojos, no lo podía creer, su futuro esposo la engañaba con su mejor amiga, Aurea era bonita, tenia unos hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño claro y era mas que claro que todo hombre se pudiera enamorar de ella. Esta vez se acerco decidida tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, de pronto se detiene._

_-¡Kefren!-dijo casi gritando. El chico se paro de un saltó al ver que la chica estaba frente de el._

_-Ky…Kyra- dijo tartamudeando -¿Qué…que haces aquí?-_

_-Y aun tienes el descaro de preguntarme que que ago aquí- le dijo dándole una cachetada-Aurea…eres una serpiente¿como te atreviste a hacerme esto?- dijo mirando al amante de su "novio"_

_-¡Hey…no te permito que me llames así!- dijo esta levantándose_

_- ¡Tú no me permites nada…y si…tienes razón no debería haberte llamado serpiente, por que estaría insultando a un animal inocente!- le dijo esta gritando_

_-¡Mira tu te lo buscaste!- dijo Aurea dándole una cachetada, que no fue recibida ya que Kyra era mucho más rápida, no por que era princesa no iba a saber defenderse._

_-¡Escucha Aurea tu no me vuelves a faltarme el respeto nunca más ya que yo te daré la respuesta que Kefren no te pudo dar!- dijo mirando al chico que estaba con la cabeza agachada_

_-¿A que te refieres?-dijo la castaña_

_-A que mañana a primera hora ustedes par de traidores se me van del reino- le dijo con sarcasmo_

_-¡No puedes hacerme eso, piensa si me voy yo se va mi madre!- dijo con una sonrisa malévola, ella tenia razón ahí no podían separar a la familia, pero si negarla._

_-¡Tú a partir de este momento no tienes madre!- dijo enojada, por que había usado a Yadira como escudo y eso era lo que más detestaba de una persona "la cobardía"._

_-¡Maldita!- Grito Aurea de rabia y tratando de golpeara Kyra, pero fue detenida por Kefren -¿Kefren que haces?... ¡SUELTAME!- grito aun mas la chica_

_-¡Tranquilízate, lo mejor que debemos hacer es irnos, piensa ella es mucho más blanda que su padre y tu lo sabes, si ella fue capaz de desterrarnos imagina que nos ara Menes!- dijo tranquilizando a la chica que estaba echa una furia._

_-¿Haz caso por primera vez en tu vida Aurea o…?- dijo Kyra de nuevo con sarcasmo y siendo interrumpida por la otra_

_-Esta bien… pero que algo te quede bien claro…me voy a vengar- lo ultimo que dijo fue acercándose peligrosamente_

_-¿Eso es una amenaza?-_

_-No…no es una amenaza es una advertencia-_

_-Muy bien te estaré esperando- dijo usando el mismo tono que Aurea acto seguido el chico se la lleva._

_Después de una semana del terrible descubrimiento Kyra no dejaba de pensar en lo sucedido y de lo mucho que quería a Kefren. Estaba sentada en la orilla de su cama pensando, de pronto se hizo de noche y salio para variar la luna llena._

_-¿Por qué…si eres tan bella y tan hiriente?- dijo esto y el cielo se nublo queda totalmente negro y empezó a llover-Y para escaparte de esos asuntos te escondes de tras de la nubes, por que sabes que digo la verdad- acto seguido la chica toma un pergamino y una pluma (O: no se si habían en ese tiempo, pero como es un fic imaginemos que si ;p) y empieza a escribir._

"**_La ilusión se va de mí como el aire al respirar, tu amor ya lo perdí como un sueño al despertar, la luna saldrá de nuevo otra vez si tu, mi amor, no estarás. A veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento, quisiera saber que hice mal y nunca te podré decir que muero porque estés aquí, ser fuerte es mi decisión. Tu recuerdo es una flor el perfume de tu voz, tu silencio es un rumor que me llena de dolor, que en algún rincón de mi corazón, amor, siempre tú, quedarás.Tu sonrisa está en mí tu recuerdo se quedó, quítame este dolor._**

**_Quisiera saber entender como reparar el dolor, te siento en mi corazón si ya no te tengo mi amor. A veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento, quisiera saber que hice mal y nunca te podré decir que muero porque estés aquí, ser fuerte es mi decisión. A veces no entiendo, no sé lo que siento, quisiera saber que hice mal, y nunca te podré decir que muero porque estés aquí, ser fuerte es mi decisión.  
Tu recuerdo es una flor el perfume de tu voz."

* * *

_**

_**CONTINUARA…**_

_Y.Y snif…snif, que pena, no se como escribí esto  
soy tan cruel…pero ya estoy bien :D, pobre Kyra…_

_Pero como dicen "después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma". :) _

_**¡REVIEWS!**_

_**CE-AT:**_

_¡Que bueno que les gusto el segundo Cáp. Estoy FELIZ!  
y no se preocupen este fic no dejara de ser interesante, un beso y un abrazo fuerte para ustedes…ah! Y Yami es solo mío y de Kyra solo lo comparto con ella( broma)…jejjee : b_

_**Etsha:**_

_¡Si he estado esperando un review tuyo, que lindo que a ti te gusto nos vemos y porfa actualiza ¡YUGIOH RESSURRECCION!...  
¿SI?... :), CHAU…chau un beso para ti también_

**_Engel-Vampira:_**

_Si lose…soy muy tragica e ice llorar a Engel, pero creo que con las pastillas ya esta mejor…muy bien espero que este Cáp. Les guste que los otros :D  
muy bien un beso para ustedes dos par de locas :p chau…_

_Listo espero les aya gustado y el próximo Cáp. Es **"El Nuevo Faraón".  
**Chau cuídense…_

_**La Princesa Osiris**_


	4. EL NUEVO FARAON

_**EL NUEVO FARAON**_

_Ya era de día en Egipto y los rayos del sol llegaban a la cara de un joven cuyo ser es divino, con hermosos ojos violetas, de piel morena, y de cabello negro con mechones amarillos que lo hacían ver muy guapo…abrió los ojos lentamente y se levantaba para darse una ducha, después se vistió y salio a dar un paseo por los alrededores del palacio…  
no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Mahado llegó corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el, diciéndole algo al oído. Al terminar Yami salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hasta la habitación de su padre…_

_-¿Qué le sucede?- dijo el chico muy agitado -¿Qué tiene?- siguió diciendo, pero nadie le respondía, el príncipe miro a Isis y esta izo un gesto negativo con la cabeza, Yami al ver dio tres pasos había atrás y salió corriendo nuevamente, corrió lo mas que pudo hasta llegar al Nilo se sentó en la orilla con el fin de que el agua tocara sus pies, estuvo todo el día en ese lugar hasta que alguien llego al lado suyo…  
_

_-¿No crees que ya es hora de volver?- dijo una vos masculina, Yami giro la cabeza y encontró a su lado a Mahado. Que al igual que el miraba el río- Todos están preocupados por ti…-_

_- No tengo ganas de ir- dijo finalmente – ¿Por que tuvo que pasar esto?... ¿por que a mi?-_

_-No lo sé…tal vez son cosas del destino…- dijo Mahado – Ven vamonos, nos están esperando- dijo el mago levantándose y estirando su mano para que Yami se parara, el no dijo nada (O: me refiero a Yami), se levanto y se fue junto a su amigo, el camino fue tranquilo nadie dijo nada, al llegar Yami sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo, fue al gran salón donde tenían a velando a Akunumkanon, Yami sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos… nunca pensó que la partida de su padre iba ser tan dolorosa y empezó a recordar las cosas buenas que izo junto a su padre…_

_Pasaron lentamente cinco horas y Yami aun seguía al lado del ataúd de su padre, cuando una mano suave toca su hombro, era Ishizu, quien estaba vestida de negro, y le daba un fuerte abrazo a Yami._

_- Oh mi príncipe, ya es hora de que valla a descansar es muy tarde y mañana temprano enterraremos al faraón…- dijo esta separándose de Yami y viendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas – Descuida todo estará bien, tu padre esta con Horus en un lugar mejor-  
_

_- Lo sé…pero…- dijo inquieto – No se preocupe nosotros estaremos siempre con usted "Faraón"-_

_**Mientras En Otro Lado…  
**_

_Un hombre recibe una mala noticia, que su mejor amigo a muerto y mañana lo enterrarían…_

_- No puede ser, pobre Yami debe estar destrozado… Yadira dile a Kyra que arregle todo para mañana temprano, por que iremos a Tebas…-dijo serio el faraón-_

_- Muy bien señor- dijo la empleada y salio a avisarle a Kyra, ya se dirigía a la habitación de ella cuando se encuentra con Kyra - Mi niña dijo su padre que arreglara sus cosas para mañana temprano…- dijo la empleada _

_- ¿Por qué¿paso algo malo?- dijo la chica con una suave voz_

_- El faraón Akunumkanon a muerto.-  
_

_- ¿Qué?... ¿pero como?...- _

_- Tenía una enfermedad muy fuerte y no pudo sobrevivir…y tu padre quiere estar con el sucesor del señor Akunumkanon- dijo Yadira_

_- No sabía que tuviera un hijo, pero si mi padre ir yo iré con el para darles mi pésame- dijo triste_

_- Muy bien… me retiro, con su permiso- dijo retirándose_

_- Adelante- diciendo esto la chica se fue a su cuarto se sentó en su cama y pensó lo duro que tiene que ser para la familia de el faraón_

_A la mañana siguiente salieron temprano hacia Tebas, todos con sus trajes negros, estaban todos callados, nadie decía nada, hasta que Kyra se le ocurrió una pregunta…_

_- Papá… ¿Quién es el nuevo faraón?...- dijo con curiosidad_

_-……- al principio no dijo nada pero tenia que responder- su nombre es Yami-_

_- Ah ¿y por que nunca me dijiste?-_

_- No creía que te importara…además tu solo tenias atención hacia…-no pudo terminar por que Kyra lo interrumpió_

_- Ya entendí - dijo Kyra triste- no es necesario que me des explicaciones-_

_- Lo siento…-dijo Menes_

_- No importa tienes toda la razón, como siempre- dijo regalándole una sonrisa a su padre_

_- ¡Señor ya llegamos!...- dijo el que conducía la carroza _

_- ¡Muy bien! - dijo este, mientras se acomodaba para bajar, siendo seguido por su hija…_

_Al bajar Menes y Kyra fueron bien recibidos por Ishizu y Mahado quienes los conducían hacia donde estaba el sarcófago del ex Faraón, que estaban haciendo los últimos rituales para poder enterrarlo, el faraón Menes se acerco a Yami y le dio su pésame siendo seguido por Kyra, viendo a una hermosa chica de cabello negro y de hermosos ojos azul oscuros, que se acercaba para dale supuestamente su pésame, pero no fue así, ella lo abrazo, dejando a Yami confundido…_

_- Mi mas sentido pésame…Faraón- dijo separándose de el y regalándole una calida y hermosa sonrisa-_

_- Gracias…- dijo Yami devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Tu debes ser la hija de el señor Menes no es Ali?-_

_- Así es mi nombre es Kyra…mucho gusto- dijo la chica inclinándose_

_- El mío es Yami…el gusto es mío - dicho eso tomó la mano de ella y la besó, ella se sonrojo ante aquel "saludo", se quedaron unos segundos viéndose a los ojos hasta que alguien los interrumpió_

_- Señor ya es hora…- dijo Mahado a Yami indicándole que ya había terminado el ritual _

_- Muy bien, disculpa pero tengo que irme…-dijo mirando a Kyra_

_- Adelante…- dijo ella y se fue donde su padre que estaba entre las personas orando._

_Salieron del palacio y llegaron a una pirámide donde dejarían al ex faraón, el sarcófago lo dejaron cuidadosamente en la pirámide, entonces Yami se acerco y le dijo…_

_- **Ho odireuq erdap, ejetorp a artseun aitsanid otnuj noc sirisO y suroH… ¡SAICARG!**- dicho esto taparon la pirámide y regresaron al palacio, todos estaban en silencio. Yami se acerca a Menes y le dice- como han venido desde muy lejos ¿no les gustaría quedarse a cenar?...- dijo cortésmente_

_- ¿Pero se nos hará tarde para regresar?- contesto Menes_

_- No se preocupe puede quedarse a dormir en el palacio, si no le molesta claro – dijo Yami_

_- No es una mala idea…¿Qué opinas tu Kyra?- dijo mirando a la chica_

_- No para nada, si tu quieres nos podemos quedar- dijo ella_

_- Muy bien esta decidido nos quedaremos esta noche y mañana al alba regresaremos- _

_- Excelente- dijo Yami_

_**CONTINUARA…

* * *

**_

_Muy bien, algo es algo, por si acaso algunos no se dieron cuenta las palabras que dijo Yami están al revés jijjij :P  
listo esto fue todo por hoy chicos ahora a responder REVIEWS…_

_**CE-AT y Ametce**_

_Hola! Mis amigas, toy tan contenta, y lo de la historia es toda idea mía, lo hice con mis experiencias vividas.  
Y también es cuchando canciones que me llegaban derechito al corazón, jejjee xD  
así que por que no hacer un fic así y comencé a crear uno  
me alegra mucho que les aya gustado y ojala este Cáp. No sea aburrido jijiji muy bien… ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Engel-Vampira**_

_Hola! Y si Kefren fue cruel pero tendrá su merecido jajaj- risa diabólica- pero bueno espero les guste este Cáp. Y no las aburra. Nos vemos luego y ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Etsha & YE**_

_Hola! Creo que tienes a una nueva acompañante :)  
espero se lleven bien, que bueno que te gusto y la pelea…si fue interesante…ok nos vemos y ¡Gracias por el review!_

_Muy bien nos vemos luego y el próximo Cáp. Es **"UNA PERSONA ESPECIAL"**_

_**La Princesa Osiris**_


End file.
